Cinderpelt and Firestar Switch!
by Shadowpaw 58
Summary: Cinderpelt loves Firestar, but he's completely oblivious! What will happen when Starclan decides to give Cinderpelt a chance to win Firestar's heart? Cinderpelt and Firestar are able to experience each other's lives which gives them each a different perspective. Read on to find out what happens! (Yes I know this is a horrible summary. This is only my second story!)


**A/N: Hey everyone! I actually wrote a somewhat serious story! Amazing right? Maplepaw46 gave me this idea awhile ago and I only just finished writing it because I'm lazy and let it collect dust for about a month. I know the prophecy really sucks but you'll just have to deal with it. Although, if you want to try to write a better one, just PM me and I'll tell you all you need to know. I also need a better less obvious title. Feel free to PM some ideas. This will probably have some mistakes and some parts may not make sense so I'm sorry in advance. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Cinderpelt's POV**

Cinderpelt jerked awake then relaxed her tensed and sore muscles with a sigh. The prophecy she had just received was still ringing in her ears. _"When death becomes life, the fire shall leave the storm and turn to the remains."_ Cinderpelt's former mentor Yellowfang had whispered these haunting words into her ear before dissolving into mist and floating away into darkness.

She poked her head through the moss covering the opening of the medicine den and stared with longing in her eyes at Firestar's apprentice Bramblepaw as he clumsily moved into the hunters crouch and pounced on his sister Tawnypaw's swishing tail. Then Cinderpelt's baby blue eyes darted to the entrance of the leaders den as the lichen hanging in front the large opening twitched and Firestar stepped out into the clearing. As she marveled at how handsome he looked with the bright sun lighting up his fiery ginger fur, she couldn't help thinking, _"I love him with all my heart and more. How could he not love me back?"_

Then she remembered her stupid leg. It was all her fault of course so she couldn't help feeling guilty and remorseful. _"If only I'd listened to his orders when I was an apprentice and stayed in camp! We could've been together." _She stared down at her left hind leg. It was absolutely hideous. It was crooked and bent in multiple places and her paw was twisted around backwards. Cinderpelt could see why Firestar liked Sandstorm so much more than her. Who wouldn't? Sandstorm was a brave, beautiful and caring cat. Compared to her, Cinderpelt was just a puny cat with a hurt leg who couldn't listen to orders.

She quickly ducked back into the medicine den as _**SHE**_ came out behind Firestar and rubbed her cheek on his, making him purr in pure delight. As Cinderpelt settled down on her haunches and started sorting herbs, tears running down her cheeks, she could've sworn she could feel her heart breaking in half.

**Firestar's POV**

It had been a long and tiring day for Firestar. He had taken Bramblepaw out on a hunting patrol along with Graystripe, Dustpelt, and their apprentices, talked to Princess about Cloudkit for a while and shared tongues with Sandstorm.

Now he was settling down in his moss-lined nest right next to Sandstorm. "Goodnight Firestar," Sandstorm murmured sleepily. "I love you. Don't ever forget that." "G'night Sandstorm." Firestar replied equally sleepily. As he drifted off into the inky blackness that was sleep and peaceful dreams, Firestar completely missed the look of dismay that crossed Sandstorm's face when he didn't say 'I love you' back.

When Firestar first woke up the next morning, he kept his eyes closed, and took a deep cleansing breath, savoring the tangy smell of herbs floating on the breeze right next to his nose. _Wait, smell of herbs?!_ Firestar's striking emerald-green eyes snapped open and his ginger fur swirled around his head as he whipped it around, taking in his strange surroundings.

After a few discombobulating seconds, and after Firestar got a crick in his neck from turning it so fast, he realized he was in the medicine den surrounded my piles of herbs that had been neatly sorted. Firestar also realized it was early in the morning because he could see the weak sunlight filtering in through the moss-covered doorway.

_"How did I get in here?"_ Firestar wondered. _"I fell asleep in my own moss lined nest right next to Sandstorm. I thought…maybe I'm going crazy. Oh well, I'll figure that out later. The most pressing question now is, why I'm in here. Did something horrible happen to me in my sleep and now I'm crippled for life?_

Firestar wandered over to the pool that was in the middle of the den, not noticing he was dragging his left hind leg, and crouched at the edge, apprehensively peering into the crystalline water. As he took in his reflection, Firestar suddenly gasped and scrabbled backwards. What he had seen had shocked and completely unnerved him. Whoever that cat looking into the water was, they definitely were not him.

**Cinderpelt's POV**

It had taken Cinderpelt all afternoon to sort the herbs into neat and organized piles. It had actually taken longer than she had originally thought it would, because Longtail had interrupted her, complaining about his stiff muscles and how apprentices these days didn't know how to change moss properly.

Cinderpelt had patiently listened to his rambling, and when he had gotten it all out, she had chewed up some daisy leaves to apply to the achy joints, then sent him on his way with orders to take a nice relaxing nap. Then, not 5 minutes later Thornpaw came limping in with a sprained paw from tussling with the other apprentices. After she had treated Thornpaw's paw, Cinderpelt was able to finish sorting the herbs, then head out to the fresh-kill pile to find a nice, fat, juicy mouse.

Right as she was settling down and preparing to dig in, Cinderpelt heard someone walking towards her. She sniffed the air then stiffened when she realized it was Sandstorm ambling forward, then had to keep herself from hissing when Sandstorm plopped down beside her as if they were the best friends ever.

"Hey Cinderpelt!" she squealed. "How are you? I haven't gotten to talk to you in forever! I guess I was just spending too much time with Firestar." "_Way to rub it in," _Cinderpelt thought. "I'm so sorry Sandstorm. I'd love to talk but I think someone is waiting for me in my den so I have to go. Maybe we can talk some other time though," she said politely while thinking _"As if I'd ever talk to you."_

Then she jumped up and hurried to her den, leaving her half eaten mouse in the middle of the clearing. When Cinderpelt was in her den, she hurried to arrange her bed and settle down to go to sleep. The last coherent thought she had before she went to sleep was, _"When will he get that we're perfect for each other?"_

The next morning Cinderpelt woke up refreshed and even her leg felt better. She sat up and stretched, enjoying the feeling of her stiff muscles loosening up, and stood up. With her eyes still half closed with tiredness, Cinderpelt stepped out of her den… and promptly fell 5 feet onto her face. "Oh my gosh are you okay?!" Sandstorm yelped in a concerned voice while running over. Cinderpelt looked up and realized she had just fallen out of the leader's den. _"Why in the name of Starclan was I in Firestar's den and why wasn't he in his own den?"_ Cinderpelt wondered. Something strange was going on in Thunderclan and she planned on finding out what.

* * *

**So what did you think? I feel like it was kind of crappy, so if you liked it be sure to review and tell me I'm wrong. And don't worry, I'm not one of those people who say 'Give me so-and-so reviews and I'll update!' because I just think that's stupid. Although, I am a really slow writer so I may get the next chapter up in 2 weeks, I might get it up in 2 months depending on my mood. Just thought I'd let you know. Thanks for reading! Shadow out. Peace! *skips off into the distance***


End file.
